iDo Not Dance
by Simmzy-poo
Summary: Sam finally goes to a masked ball. With everyone in a mask shes met her Prince Charming. and is dying to know who he is. What will she do when she finds out its freddie. SEDDIE short story !Challenged by Smartbabie.
1. Your Going

**iDo not dance**

"Samantha Puckett. You are going to that dance with me and Freddie tomorrow night. It's a masked ball. No one but us will know it's you." Carly pleaded.

"Carly!" Sam whined "I hate going to these stupid school dances and this one, by far, has the worst theme. I mean seriously. Masked ball. I'm not going to no who I'm dancing with and what if I were to dance with Freddie or Gibby. Oh the agony!"

"Yes. But on the plus side, you'll have a mask so no one knows it's you that put pudding in shoes that were taken off when their feet got sore."

"Carly even if I wanted to, I still wouldn't have a dress. You picked yours out weeks ago."

"I also picked one out for you."

"You're really gonna make me go through with this?"

"Yes"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not Dan. and this was a challenge by Smartbabie. **

**A/N this is a short story so each of the chapters are shorter then 500 words. sorry about that. **


	2. Sick

"Are you coming with us Sam?" Freddie asked not wearing his suit yet.

"Guys I honestly don't feel well." Sam said faking it to the best of her abilities.

"Sam. How do I know that?" Carly said.

"You should believe me because I'm your best friend and I told you yesterday I would go."

"Okay… You just stay here and rest. Spencer is in his room if you need anything." Carly said. "I'm gonna go get ready."

"Yeah me too. Carly I'll have my mom drive us so when you're done just come over." Freddie said walking to the door. "Sam, are you sure you're not feeling well?" he said giving Sam a look that said you're disappointing us.

"Go!" Sam yelled.

Carly came down half an hour later smelling like flowers and looking like a giant sparkling sunflower. Her dress was very poufy and frilly. She looked a lot like Belle from beauty and the beast. Ironically enough, that's how it would be, since she'd be with Freddie. Sam laughed to herself.

"Wow you look great." Sam said.

"Thanks… Spencer. I'm leaving." She called out.

"Wait." He yelled. "Here are your masks." He said giving Carly the sequined gold one and was about to hand Sam the sequined turquoise blue one and said, "Sam. Why aren't you ready?"

"I'm sick." She stated.

"Okay well have fun Carly. Just call if you need a ride home or something."

"Yes sir." She laughed putting on her mask and walked out the door.

* * *

**I'm trying to make each chapter just a bit longer then the last. so please R&R. **


	3. Calling Socko

"So miss Sam." Spencer said sitting on the couch with her. "What's all this about being sick?"

"I hate dances!"

"But Carly picked out a real nice dress and no one would know it would be you."

"It is a pretty dress but one, it's too long. I'd trip. Two, how would I get my curly hair to not be a dead giveaway? And three… I don't know how to dance."

Spencer thought how he could fix these problems in such little time.

"The dance is in a half hour. Carly and Freddie probably went to in-and out- burger to eat before hand…" he punched a number in his phone. "Socko, my man. Listen I need a few favors. Is Taylor around?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Socko replied the same time Sam asked, "Spencer, what are you doing?"

Spencer ignored her for the moment and continued talking to Socko. "Well, you know my sister Carly and her friend Sam have a dance to go to tonight. Carly just left and Sam was going to stay because of the defaults of her dress. Would your brother Taylor be able to fix it in a matter of minutes?"

"I think so as long as there aren't any major defects he'd be able to, I think so." Socko replied.

"Great be here in 5 minutes?"

"No problem. Oh and do you have a sewing machine or does Taylor have to bring his."

"Um I think we have one in the closet but I don't think we have thread."

"Okay, I'll let him know."

"Thanks man." Spencer began to look for it as Sam asked him what in the world he was doing.

"Sam your going. End of discussion."

* * *

**How dare Spencer be so rude and force sam into going to this dreadful Halloween Masked Ball. (I dont think i said halloween before but it comes up in 2 months so why not. USE YOUR IMAGINATION PEOPLE. lol) No i'm not always rude. and if i am, i'm only joking. R&R would be helpful. **

**-Simmz **


	4. Glam

**chapters are getting longer but not a lot longer. :)  
Um do me the favor of reviewing if you read. it'll make working on my stories more fun. to know that people are actually enjoying them.**

* * *

"Now go put on your dress." He commanded.

Although she could easily beat up Spencer she wouldn't dare think of doing that. He was friend and she knew that he cared about her as much as his own sister. So when she came back down wearing that too long of a dress Socko and Taylor were there.

"Taylor, Socko, I'd like you to meet Sam. She's Carly's best friend." Spencer stated

"We know. We watch iCarly. Big fans!" Socko said as calmly as he could it made Sam laugh.

"Yeah totally." Taylor added. "So should we get started?" he said.

"I guess." Sam said deflated.

"Okay I have to make a phone call and I'll be right back. Socko stand by the door will ya?" he said then whispered, "She might try to run."

"I'm not gonna run in this dress I can barely walk." Sam exclaimed. This dress was touched the floor and had like 30 layers of meshy material to make it poufy. I mean this dress could be used to hide like 3 people under it. It had short sleeves and showed the majority of her back. The dress was turquoise.

While Taylor got to measuring and pinning Spencer called his girlfriend Sandra. She said she'd be happy to help and would be right over.

20 minutes later Sam's dress was completely different; her hair was up in a bun with 2 locks of curls framing her face. Sandra had gotten Sam to wear eyeliner and mascara a little blush and very cherry glittery lip-gloss. As she walked down the stairs, in sparkly blue heals, "WOW!" all three of the guys said at the same time. "Sam, you look like a princess." Spencer stated.

"Spencer when I get back we are going to talk about your group of friends." Sam said and the rest laughed.

"Come on Sam. The dance started 10 minutes ago." Spencer said softly.

* * *

**Shes finally getting to the dance. lets see shes changed her hair... and her dress... whats left...**


	5. Curfew

**Oops...this chapter is shorter then i hoped**

* * *

They pulled up in front of the school in a limo (Sandra's dad owned).

"There you go kiddo. Now you can't say I didn't solve all your problems about why you wouldn't go to the dance." He said handing Sam the mask.

"When did a feather get added?" Sam asked.

"If I wouldn't have added the feather Carly might've noticed that it was the same."

"Good point. Well here goes." She put her mask on and lifted her still poufy dressed up self out of the car.

"Wait…" she said when she got out. "There is one problem."

"And what would that be?" Spencer asked not believing that there was a problem.

"I still don't know how to dance."

"Well that's easy to solve. You're the girl. You don't need to really know. Just let him lead." Sandra said. "Oh and we'll be back to pick you up at midnight. So you can get back before they do." And then the car drove away.

"Ha." She laughed, "Spell ends when the clock strikes 12" she laughed and people looked at her. "It's a ball. I'm Cinderella. Lighten up." she scoffed.

* * *

**I almost had sam saying Halloween. i wish i had a picture of it.**


	6. Dance with me?

**Man ive been forgetting. All this time i thought i was Dan well ive been told I'm not. so heres another of my chapters i do own. **

* * *

"Man. This is so boring." Freddie said to Carly.

"Go ask someone to dance." Carly said to him. He looked at her... "No not me. What about the girl in blue by the punch bowl.

"She'll say no."

"You don't know that. Go on." She pushed.

"Eh-em." He coughed. "Care to dance?"

Sam turned around. They didn't recognize each other. Freddie was wearing a Phantom of the opera mask with his suit. Sam's dress was now knee high, poufy and strapless.

"Um… I don't know how." She stated quietly.

"That's okay. I'm not really good at either. We can help each other." He said politely. Sam took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. He spun her around and he made her laugh like crazy. She enjoyed being with the masked boy. Hours passed and Carly watched Freddie having fun with the masked girl. Nearing the end of the night Freddie takes Sam to the garden clubs gazebo and they continue dancing out there to the song crazier by Taylor Swift playing in the background. .

"You remind me of someone." Freddie says.

"You remind me of someone too." She says as she pulls her chin of his shoulder from slow dancing so close and stares into his eyes.

"Its… its too bad we wont see each other after tonight."

"We…we wont?" Sam asks.

"Well unless you want to."

"I'd like to."

"Me too." He says. And they slowly lean forward until lips touch. With in a moment ths kiss deepens. The clock outside the school struck 12.

Sam pulls away, "I have to go."

"What? Midnight comes and you have to leave before your beautiful dress turns into rags?" He laughed

"Not exactly. I just won't have a ride home." She said as she took off her shoes. She kissed him on the lips and ran. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment and took off after her. He doesn't even know her name. She ran down half the stairs and over the railing. Her dress swaying this way and that.

**_BOOM! _**went the thunder with a crack of lightening "Wait." He yelled as he spotted her getting in the car but it was too late. The limo was driving away fast as it began to downpour.

* * *

**Haha cinderelly cinderelly. lol. i love those mice. they still cant figure it out. oh boy. nothing like a little rain to be inspiration. who needs music when you can hear the splattering of rain hitting the window and the boom and crack of the weather. oh so peaceful. **


	7. Spell is over

**Thanks to all the reviews i recieved today i decided to post 2 more chapters**

**Still i wish i owned but i dont Dan does**

* * *

Sam tried to take her hair down but yelped in pain when she it got pulled because of the pins.

"Help?" she said. Spencer handed her a wash cloth to wash her face off and began taking out the pins.

Her hair down in its usual messy curls and her face free of everything but the tasty lip gloss she sat back and relaxed.

"So how was it?" Spencer asked.

"Fun."

"Did you dance with anybody?"

"Yeah."

"I want deets. What's his name? Spill kiddo."

Sam laughed. "I didn't get his name but everything about him seemed so familiar, safe, and nice. I saw Carly having a good time. She kept staring at me. I didn't see Freddie at all. But then again… I didn't look for him and didn't know what he was wearing so."

"Do you think she recognized you?"

"No. it was kinda dark in there and the dress is really different then what it was originally."

When they got back to the apartment she went upstairs and changed into her night clothes and took a towel to her hair. (She and Freddie were spending the night so they could talk about the dance… but because Sam "stayed" how was this conversation gonna go.) Sam was wearing her red plaid pajama shorts and a stained up ribs shirt.

"Spencer, what do I do with the dress? What if she wants to take it back sense I didn't wear it? She'll notice that half the dress is missing."

"We can put it in my closet and hope she wont remember. Hey where's your mask?" He said just as they heard the key go in the lock. She threw him the dress and jumped over the couch tossing the blanket on her as she plopped on the cushion. He ran into his bedroom.

* * *

**yikes! fyi: no it doesnt really matter what they wear to bed but i always have to include detail as to what they're wearing. idky though. i'm weird like that. **


	8. the Mask

**it was still raining when i wrote these chapies. **

* * *

"Freddie, shhh," Carly said as she walked through the door. _**BOOM! **_Went the thunder flashing a blinding bright light.

"Huh! I'm awake." Sam said jumping and looking around.

Carly and Freddie laughed. "It's okay Sam. Put the pillow down." Carly said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Spencer got me some fat cakes and we watched a few movies." _**Crack.**_

Spencer popped out of his room in his ducky pajamas with a racket. "Who's there?" he yelled and then realized. "Oh it only you guys. How was the dance?"

"It was great. I danced the whole time with this girl. I didn't catch her name but she was pretty." Freddie replied eagerly

"Oh she was?"

"Yeah I'll tell you about it later Spence."

"Well I'm gonna go change out this wet dress." Carly said.

Freddie picked up Sam's mask off the floor. "What's this?"

"Uh. It's a mask Spencer must've forgotten to put it away. I was supposed to wear it tonight." Sam said putting it to her eyes. "Don't I look purty?"

Freddie remembered the eyes of the girl he danced with. They were the same as Sam's. Nah he thought, she stayed here. Spencer took the mask away and said, "Well Sam your just gonna have to wear it for Halloween.

"Aw. Spence can't I wear it now. I feel like a bird with the fancy feather."

"Sure kiddo. I'm off to bed guys. Freddie, your mom brought over your clothes I put them in the bathroom if you care to get out of that suit. Phantom of the opera style?"

"Yeah. Mom saw it as a cheap investment." He said walking off to the bathroom.

Sam picked up Freddie's mask off the arm rest. _NO!  
_

**Wow this stories takin forever. I hope your not getting bored. its hard trying to spill 2 days into 20 chapters. jeez. plus im getting a headache from switching stories so much.**

**-Simmz**

* * *


	9. Reinactment

****

I was in such a good mood after listening to Nathan on WZAP radio tlaking about boogers, puke, and chuck norris that i thought i'd post 1 more chapter before going to bed.

_(ask for a link if you wanna hear him)

* * *

_

_Freddie can't be the mystery guy I danced with,_ she thought. _Freddie is a dork. And the guy I danced with was a smooth talker. He had dimples that reached those dark brown eyes. _

_**BOOM! **_Which made Sam jump as Freddie came in to the living room with a "Hey. Man Carly takes forever to get ready." He was wearing dark blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white tee.

"Yeah. Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and put your mask on so I don't have to see your hideous face." Sam said outwitting him. He put it on just to shut her up. She gasped when she realized it was Freddie! The mystery boy was Freddie. The dimples, the eyes, the hair, which was now un-gelled, but still. They were all the same.

"Come on I set up the sleeping bags and air mattresses up on the floor in the studio." Carly said. She was wearing flannel material purple pajamas with teddy bears all over it.

They each grabbed their masks and headed upstairs.

The battery operated radio was on softly as Carly told them about her point of view of the dance. Then she yawned closing her eyes. It was nearly 3am. "You seemed to have had a good night tell us… about… it." She said

"Carly?" Sam asked gently shaking her. "Look like she's not gonna hear this story." Sam took Carly's mask off for her.

_**Crack!**_ Out went the lights. "You still wanna hear about my night?" Freddie asked. Turning on some flash lights and lighting some candles. So they could see.

"Sure why not." Sam said pulling her hair into a braid for bed.

"Well I was bored out of my mind wanting to leave when Carly told me to go ask someone to dance. So I went up to a girl who wasn't standing by a bunch of people" and he seemed to be rein-acting the night as he stood up. "I said 'care to dance'. She was quiet and said 'I don't know how'. So you know me being Mr. Smooth." This made Sam laugh, he still continued. "I replied with 'that's okay we'll teach each other.'" He held out his hand as he did earlier. Sam took it only so he would continue his story. Love story by Taylor swift came on the radio and they began to dance as he continued his story. "And we danced. Song after song after song. Late in the night we went out to the gazebo. And I said 'you remind me of someone'"

"And let me guess. She said something about how you remind her of someone too."

"Yeah. I wanted to see her again"

"She wanted to see you too?"

He sighed, "Yeah. Then we kissed. And she ran out at midnight." Sam's arms were still around Freddie's neck and she noticed he had glittery lips.

"Did you like the kiss?" Sam ask already feeling angry in case he said no.

"Yeah I did actually. Everything about it felt sweet and magical. Guess monday I'll have to search for Cinderella."

Sam smiled as she thought of her dress."Did she kiss you like-"

* * *

**WOW!!! my longest chapter for this story woooo!! I have an obsession with sparkles and i'm thinking of changing my name to iSparkles. (mainly because most of my stories will be iCarly ones and my stories are filled with nothin but glittery fluff) but i think if i did that you'd think i was a freak. anyway off to bed **


	10. Goodnight

**Man this has been one exciting story. **

**DISCLAIMER: im still dont own icarly. but i do own iSparkles. lol**

* * *

"Like this…" Sam said putting her lips against his. At first he was a little scared because this was Sam... But it felt just like tonight had. So when he decided to deepen the kiss Sam pulled away fast and said "Goodnight" real quick before climbing into her sleeping bag. He again stood there trying to process what had just happened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sam!"

She was already snoring or faking it… either way…

"Sam. Why did you just kiss me?" He said taking off his mask. "SAM! Don't act like your sleeping! I know your not!" and by this time she was actually asleep. He carefully took her mask off her. And thought of the only explanation.

_There was no coincidence that Sam's and the mystery girl had the same striking blue eyes and matching masks. It wasn't a coincidence that Sam's hair was damp, even though she supposedly stayed inside all night. It wasn't just a coincidence that she could guess what was said. Or that she could kiss me the same as the mystery girl. Not even the sparkling cherry lip gloss. Sam is my mystery girl. _Freddie thought. He laid both the masks next to her and climbed into his sleeping bag. He watched his mystery girl sleep until his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

That night Sam and Freddie replayed the school dance in there dreams. Mainly the kiss.

Sam didn't sleep for long. She was up by 5…on a Saturday… What is wrong with her? She turned to see the masks by her and picked up Freddie's. _He knows. I have to tell him_. _But how? _She placed hers by Freddie. She snuck into Spencer's room and pulled her dress out. She went into the bathroom and put it on. And crawled out unto the fire escape and sat on the driest spot she could and stared at his mask.

She began taking out her braid and combed her hair with her fingers. _He'll know where to find me. This was our spot. Our first kiss happened here. He'll know._

**

* * *

**

Will he know? oh no this sad i cant stretch this for another 10 chapters. so enjoy it while it last.

**"I WILL NOT!" LMAO. Nathan Kress on WZAP radio yesterday. **

**-SPAKLING SIMMZ! wooo**


	11. You mean it

**Oh i'm sorry. I really havent gave much credit to Smartbabie. I took a challenge from her to create this story and i couldnt be happier with the ending. **

**What is taking so long for them to sign over iCarly to me. **

* * *

10 minutes later Freddie was up. He stretched and found the mask. He got up grabbed her mask and his jacket and went to find Sam. He knew exactly where she would be. When he saw her, sitting on the window sill of the fire escape, he couldn't believe he was seeing Sam in a dress. She was shaking seeing as it was a bit cold. He put his jacket around her shoulders. She moved over so he could climb through. He did and sat next to her on the window sill.

"You look pretty princess like Puckett." He said. Sam only briefly smirked. "So was there something you wanted to say, or do you like being Cinderella?"

"Both!" She laughed remembering the looks she got when she arrived at the dance. "When did you figure out it was me?" She asked.

"Well as if this dress wasn't a dead giveaway" he laughed, "I think it had to be when you kissed me. Why did you kiss me?"

"You're gonna laugh."

"Well I'll try not to."

"I was trying to figure out if it was really you at the dance. I mean I was thinking everything could've happened to 2 different couples at the same time but I was sure there was only one way for sure to find out."

"See I didn't laugh." He smiled. "But now that I know who my mystery princess is, it doesn't mean I still don't want to be with her." He said moving closer. And put on her mask. "How do I look?"

"Girly. Specially since you still have glitter on your lips. " Sam laughed taking it off his face. Then put his mask on her face. "Me?"

"Scary. I want to see the face of the girl I love." He said taking it off her and stood in front her then touched his forehead to hers.

"You mean that?" she asked looking into his chocolate eyes.

"I mean it." he said hypnotized by her sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you to." She said and he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her and spun around. She pulled away, laughed and said "I'm so glad I don't dance."

"By the way. What flavor is that lip gloss?"

"I think it's cherry. I'm gonna have to get some of that stuff, huh?" she smiled.

"I'm not gonna lie. You look great in glitter."

THE END

* * *

**well i enjoyed this ending. full of fluff and glittery sparkles. HAHAHA i got to have someone in glitter wooo. wow. well i hope you enjoyed. **

**Sparkling simmz**


End file.
